If your Pirate Had a voice
If your pirate had a voice, what Celebrity/Singer would be closest to yours? (Note - This Page was created By Ben Chainbones/MutinyMan) Add yours :) **EXAMPLE** Richard Venables - Ian Glenn (played Alen Breck Stewart in the BBC production of Kidnapped) Johnny Plundertimbers - Sgt. Reznov James Warhawk- Steve Blum (AKA the guy who voices Wolverine in alot of games and Jolly Roger in POTCO) Chirstopher Warkidd - John Lennon Matt - Chuck Norris Ben Chainbones - 50 Cent Jason Blademorgan- Charles O'Hara ( The Patriot) Samuel Harrington - Commandant James F. Amos of the United States Marine Corps. Richard Luther - Sharpe Johnny "Shark" Turner - Jason Statham. (Dark, quiet british accent.) Jeremiah Garland - Severus Snape (xD) (Alan Rickmann XD ~Breezy B.) Johnny Goldtimbers - The Most Interesting Man in the World with a slight Sean Connery Accent :P Kitty - Cher Lloyd Zeke - Church from Red vs Blue Raidrage - Tucker from Red vs Blue Travis - Young Boba Fett (Daniel Logan) Jim Logan - Troy Baker Samantha Goldshot - Julia Roberts. More piraty. Jeffrey Blasthawk - Hulk Hogan(intimidating as crap) OR Billy Murray(the voice of Price in MW, MW2 AND MW3 Slappy - William Shatner David McMartin - A young adult's voice that has a comedic touch like Will Ferrell's. Ryan Space Bound- Shady, he was my roll model and i name my guild. Thanks to hem i have a guild or had... Jack Goldwrecker - A slurred Romanian-German acent. Tint of Sean Connery Jason Shiprat - Will Smith crossed with Johnny Depp Lawrence Roberts: Sean Connery with a dash of German/Irish Andrew Mallace - Remus Lupin with less of an accent John Warsmythe - Kevin Mckidd (Voice of Soap in MW2 and MW3) John Breasly - A mix between Snape/Lupin/Gandalf/Watson (from the new Sherlock Holmes movie) and all those other mysterious British people :D Pencil - Irish from Red Dead Redemption Will Cabinburn- Adam Sandler William Brawlmartin - Lucky Captain Jack Aurby ( from master and commander ) Christopher Crane/Hermit- A mix between Liam Neeson and Mel Gibson, but slightly deeper Caddius Bane - Jude Law (For John: That's who played Watson :P) Bill Plunderbones - Dan Green (Yugi Moto/Yami Yugi -4Kids) Tobias Chaincastle - Captain Price (Call of Duty) Kelly Stormeagle - Adele (only singing though) when angry, i sound more of an miranda lambert with hint of german Keira Kinover-Mar ~ not high pitched, or low - just right :P Annytin - alot like Ashlein (click http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tRLG5Bxk0FY&feature=relmfu%7Chere, she's the red-head (skip to 2:04), but a bit lighter Jack Wolfspain - Grinch (MW3) Isaiah Gunshot - Edward Richtofen Davy Hookwrecker - Rick Astley ( while trolling ) Mr. T (normal) Capt. Lannon - George Strait (King of Country Music) Amelia / Emily Mcsteel - Samantha Maxis ( Whoever that is, Im going to ask my cousin ) :P Pirate Prince Ned Edgewalker - Ezio Auditore Da Firenze with a tad of Shawn Micheals Charognard - Kate Capshaw (a la Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) singing. Speaking gently yet firmly, with authority and understanding that overlays a sliver of lonely innocence Richard Cannonwalker - Serj Tankian (Vocalist for System of a Down, Solo Musician) Captain Leon the Third - Seth Macfarlan with more British Anne Veer - Betty White! A wee bit of southern accent Christopher Ironshot - Johnny Cash :P Nick Sharkhayes: Capt. price, also a bit of Jim Gaffigan James Bladehound: probably closest to Aragorn Hannah Bluefeather- A mix between Elizabeth Swann and Syrena the mermaid from the POTC movies. (Maybe) :P Colonel Johnathan Franklin Winters—USMC Gneral (RET) James N Mattais. David Yellowfish- Nas (best rapper ever) Category:Role-Play Category:POTCO